fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lucy Heartfilia/Galeria
Lucy_mugshot.jpg|Lucy new mugshot Lucy Heartfilia GMG.png|Lucy's new outfit Lucy_Anime_Square.png|Lucy GMG (close up) Lucy_in_x791.png|Lucy full in x791 Team Natsu 02.jpg|The Members of Team Natsu Lucy_prof_2.jpg|Lucy close-up lucy psp.jpg|Lucy of Fairy Tail Portable Guild Lucy from the DVD cover.jpg|Lucy from the 2nd DVD cover Heartfilia_Residence_-_Dining_Room.png|Young and lonely Lucy Lucy_in_love.jpg|Lucy "falling in love" with Bora Lucy_treating_Natsu_and_Happy_to_dinner.jpg|Lucy treats Natsu and Happy Episode_1_-_Lucy's_nose_smoking.jpg|Lucy expressing her excitement Lucy_and_Bora.jpg|Lucy and Bora Lucy_confronts_Bora.jpg|Lucy confronts Bora Happy_rescue_Lucy.jpg|Happy rescues Lucy Lucy summons Celestical Spirit.jpg|Lucy summons a Celestial Spirit Aquarius_when_she_was_first_summoned.jpg|Lucy summons Aquarius Natsu_dragging_Lucy.jpg|Natsu dragging Lucy Natsu,_Lucy,_and_Happy_running_from_Rune_Knights.png|Lucy, Happy and Natsu run to Fairy Tail Fairy_Tail_Guild_at_first_seen_by_Lucy.jpg|Lucy at Fairy Tail Elfman appears.png|Lucy meets Elfman Gray_asks_to_borrow_Lucy's_underwear.jpg|Lucy asked by Gray to lend him her underwear Natsu,_Lucy,_and_Happy_at_Mt_Hakobe_during_summer.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy at Mt. Hakobe Lucy kidnapped by Vulcan.png|Lucy kidnapped Vulcan_sees_Lucy.jpg|A perverted Vulcan and Lucy Taurus_summoned_for_battle_against_Vulcan.jpg|Lucy summons Taurus to battle a Vulcan Team Natsu treating Macao.png|Team Natsu treating Macao Natsu, Lucy, and Happy bring Macao to Romeo.jpg|Lucy and Natsu bring Macao to Romeo Happy sharpner his claws.jpg|Happy sharpening his claws in Lucy's house EP3_ContractingWithNikora.png|Lucy making a contract with Plue Lucy with her keys.jpg|Lucy with her keys Contrack.jpg|Lucy explaining the Celestial Contract Broken_con.jpg|Lucy explaining the Celestial Contract Yes,_he_has_his_own_goal.jpg|Natsu shows Lucy a request Episode_3_-_Lucy_tricked_by_Natsu_and_Happy.JPG|Lucy tricked by Natsu and Happy Lucy sexapeal.jpg|Lucy's sex appeal in her own imagination Lucy Maid.jpg|Lucy in maid's clothes Episode_3_-_None_left_for_Lucy.jpg|Lucy's rage Episode 3 - Kaby and his wife with Team Natsu.png|Team Natsu at Kaby's fake mansion Episode 3 - Kaby raised the reward .png|Lucy's reaction when she hears that the reward had raised Duke Everlue inspects Lucy.png|Lucy meets Duke Everlue Natsu confronts Everlue.jpg|Lucy and Natsu confront Duke Everlue Episode 3 - Everlue wants his book back.png|Lucy asks Everlue for DAYBREAK, but he says no Lemme read.PNG|Lucy decides to read the book Episode 4 - Everlue restrains Lucy.png|Lucy restrained by Everlue Lucy_Down.png|Lucy captured by Duke Everlue Everlue demonstrates Diver to Lucy.jpg|Lucy and Duke Everlue Episode 4 - Kaby telling his story.png|Lucy hearing Kaby's story Daybreak's_Magic.jpg|Lucy, Natsu, Happy and the Melon Couple watch Daybreak's Magic Aye sir Erza.PNG|Lucy reaction to Natsu and Gray's behavior change Erza doing Natsu a favor.PNG|Lucy watches Erza's niceness Too cute to be harmed.PNG|Lucy saying she's too cute to be harmed Lucy has to carry Natsu.PNG|Lucy annoyed while carrying Natsu Virgo fixes Lucys skirt.jpg|Lucy's underwear covered by Virgo FT_running_away.jpg|Team Natsu and Makarov run away Yes_Happy_eats_it.jpg|Everyone's reaction to Happy eating the fish Episode_9_-_The_Alive_Monsters.jpg|Team Natsu overlooks the Village Monsters Episode 9 - Disgusted Lucy.JPG|Lucy disgusted with the taste of the monster Elfman watching Natsu vs Erza.png|Lucy watching the battle between Natsu and Erza Gray_found_Natsu_and_Lucy.jpg|Lucy and Natsu found by Gray Lucy_has_a_plan.jpg|Lucy formulates a plan Virgo makes a trap.png|Lucy tells Virgo her plan Lucy_attacked_by_Taurus.jpg|Lucy attacked by Taurus Lucy_has_a_big_problem.jpg|Lucy pinned down by Taurus Taurus_Gate_closes.jpg|Lucy force-closes Taurus' gate Lucy_ready_to_fight_Sherry.jpg|Lucy prepares to battle Sherry LucyvsSherry.jpg|Lucy and Sherry fighting Angelica avenges Sherry.png|Angelica about to slam Lucy Angry_Erza.jpg|Lucy caught by Erza Lucy can't believe.PNG|Lucy's reaction on all Galuna Island inhabitants are demons Makarov explaining the situation.png|Lucy hearing the situation The_Sunshower.jpg|Lucy's surprise at the sunshower Juvia's_water_lock.jpg|Lucy captured by Juvia Lucy_thought_projection.jpg|Lucy as a thought projection made by Jose Lucy Heartfilia in dress.jpg|Lucy as the daughter of the Heartfilias Natsu_caught_Lucy.jpg|Lucy saved by Natsu Mira's_sleeping_Magic.jpg|Lucy put to sleep by Mirajane Do_not_wake_Lucy.jpg|Lucy kicking Reedus out Lucy_beaten_by_Gaj.jpg|Lucy beaten by Gajeel lucy crying.JPG|Lucy crying in front of all of her guild Grey,_you_perv!.jpg|Lucy hits Gray in Gray's imagination Lucy_Heartfilia.jpg|Lucy dressed as the daughter of Heartfilia conglomerate Lucy in pink dress.jpg|Lucy in her princess clothes Lucy_loses_her_clothes.jpg|Lucy loses her clothes Lucy_knock_out.jpg|Lucy knocked out in a pillow fight Plue's talking!.jpg|Lucy thought that Plue could talk Oshibana Thugs try to kidnap Lucy.jpg|Two guys attempt to kidnap Lucy LokeResQ.png|Lucy saved by Loke AngryLucy.png|Angry Lucy Super Express Interior.JPG|Lucy and Loke in the Super Express Restaurant Scary Lucy.jpg|Lucy can be... really scary... Lucy with Happy and Crux.png|Lucy and Happy talk with Crux Lucy_tries.jpg|Lucy tries to save Loke Heartfilia_Residence_-_Cementary.png|thumb|Lucy on the cemetery Layla's_former_grave.png|thumb|Lucy next to her mom's grave Lucy_shows_how_big_is_the_residence_of_her_family.png|Lucy shows the border of her land Millianna_using_her_antimagic.jpg|Lucy caught by Millianna Wally_pointing_at_Lucy.png|Wally pointing his gun at Lucy Episode_34_-_The_shipwreck_on_the_way_to_the_Tower_of_Heaven.jpg|Team Natsu and Juvia watch the shipwreck Episode_34_-_Team_Natsu_takes_an_underwater_route.jpg|Team Natsu and Juvia taking an underwater route Episode_34_-_Natsu,_Lucy,_Gray_&_Juvia_vs._Tower_of_Heaven_Guards.jpg|Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Juvia vs. Tower of Heaven Guards Episode_34_-_Lucy_and_Virgo_attack_the_guards_of_the_Tower_of_Heaven.jpg|Lucy orders punishment Episode_34_-_A_Meal_prepared_for_Team_Natsu.jpg|Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Juvia in the Tower of Heaven Celestial clothing.jpg|Celestial Clothing (by Cancer in Manga, Virgo in Anime) Erzasad.jpg|Lucy, Gray and Juvia listen to Erza open up Vs. Jellal.jpg|Lucy hears Jellal Juvia_and_Lucy_rivals_in_love.jpg|Lucy considered by Juvia as a rival in love Lucy_and_Juvia_vs_Vidaldus_Taka.jpg|Lucy and Juvia vs. Vidaldus Taka Juvia_undresses_Lucy.jpg|Lucy undressed by Juvia Lucy_trapped_in_Juvia's_Succubus_body.jpg|Lucy trapped in Succubus Juvia's body Lucy_summon_A_inside_Juvia's_body.jpg|Lucy summons Aquarius inside Juvia's body Wrath_of_Aquarius.jpg|Lucy and Juvia fearing Aquarius Lucy's_doll.jpg|Lucy's doll Lucy_in_her_own_imagination.jpg|Lucy's appearance in her own imagination Contestants_return_back_to_normal.jpg|Miss Fairy Tail Contestants reverted back to normal Bisca destroys one of the Lacrima around Magnolia.png|Bisca destroys one of the Lacrima around Magnolia Livimg_Magi.jpg|Lucy sees the effects of Organic Link Magic Episode_44_-_Lucy_found_by_Bickslow's_dolls.jpg|Lucy found by Bickslow's dolls Cheerleader's_clothes.jpg|Cheerleader for Miss Fairy Tail contest Episode_44_-_Lucy_summons_Sagittarius.jpg|Lucy summons Sagittarius Episode_44_-_Lucy_about_to_be_hit_by_Baryon_Formation's_attack.jpg|Lucy about to be hit by Baryon Formation Episode_45_-_Bickslow_dodges_Lucy's_whip.jpg|Lucy charges towards Bickslow Episode_45_-_Lucy,_Happy_&_Leo_vs._Bickslow.jpg|Lucy and Loke vs. Bickslow Gh vs cana team & gray team.PNG|Lucy with Cana, Gray, Loke vs. Grimoire Heart Vs capricorn.JPG|Lucy with Cana, Gray, Loke vs. Capricorn Episode_45_-_Bickslow_starts_gaining_the_upper_hand.jpg|Lucy and Loke being overpowered Captured by Lucy.png|Lucy captures Bickslow Leo's_ray_of_love.jpg|Loke displays the "Light of Love" to Lucy Miss Fairy Tail Float.jpg|Lucy, Levy and Bisca on the Miss Fairy Tail Float Lucy from Fantasia.jpg|Lucy on Fantasia Parade Lucy_blushes.jpg|Lucy blushes Lucy's marriage.jpg|Lucy's dream wedding Lucy_in_bunny_suit.jpg|Bunny suit Lucy_is_here.jpg|Lucy joins Natsu on a job Natsu_and_Lucy.jpg|Lucy imagines a relationship with Natsu Lucy's going on a date.jpg|Clothes on a date Someone_is_following_Lucy.png|Lucy being stalked Lucy_tells_her_father_to_left.jpg|Lucy tells her father to go away Lucy_decides_to_help_her_father.jpg|Lucy looks for Acalypha Lucy Waitress.jpg|Lucy in 8 Island waitress suit 52 - Tsundere Ren.png|Lucy and Ren Lucy and Wendy.jpg|Lucy and Wendy Hard_battle.jpg|Light Team defeated Hibiki_Shield.png|Lucy shielded by Hibiki Episode_58_-_Sagittarius_attacks_Hibiki.jpg|Lucy's surprise when Sagittarius attacks Hibiki Angel vs. Lucy Heartfilia.png|Lucy vs. Angel Aquarius.jpg|Lucy summons Aquarius to battle Angel Episode_58_-_Angel_kicks_Lucy.jpg|Lucy kicked by Angel Lucy beaten by Gemini.png|Lucy beaten by Gemini Episode_58_-_Gemini_hits_Lucy.jpg|Lucy hit with Caelum by Gemini Celestial clothes.jpg|Celestial Clothing (by Virgo) Virgo gives Lucy new clothes.png|Virgo gives Lucy new clothes Lucy hears Hoteye.PNG|Lucy hears Hoteye LucyHorologium.jpg|Lucy saved by Horologium Light Team surrounded by Lahar's men.png|Surrounded by Rune Knights Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Jura Neekis & Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki vs. Rune Knights.jpg|Lucy Vs Rune Knights Lucy Cait Shelter clothes.jpg|Lucy in clothes from Cait Shelter Light_Team.jpg|Light Team at Cait Shelter Exhaustion.jpg|Lucy defeats a Lizardman using Plue Levy hugging Lucy.jpg|Levy hugging Lucy Episode_72_-_Lucy_and_Erza's_reactions.JPG|Lucy's and Erza's reaction to Gray's story Episode_72_-_Lucy_and_Erza's_reaction_2.JPG|Lucy's, Erza's and Happy's reaction when the Dragonoid starts acting like Natsu Sleepover.jpg|Happy and Natsu uninvited sleepover at Lucy's place Lucy Happy.jpg|Happy Lucy Lucy Proud.jpg|Lucy proud of herself Lucy looks out her window.jpg|Lucy looking at Rainbow Sakura Lucy sees Gildarts for the first time.PNG|Lucy sees Gildarts for the first time Lucy_summoning_Scorpio.jpg|Lucy summoning Scorpio Episode_81_-_Lucy_the_strongest.JPG|Lucy realizes that she is the strongest Mage of Fairy Tail Episode_81_-_Lucy_summons_Cancer.JPG|Lucy summons Cancer Episode_81_-_Lucy_Ashley_left.JPG|Lucy's reaction to Lucy Ashley's departure Episode_81_-_I'm_the_strongest.JPG|Lucy bragging about her being the strongest Virgo_substitute_Leo.jpg|Lucy's surprise when Virgo appears when she summoned Loke Lucy_find_torches.jpg|Lucy finds torches Lucy_Wendy_and_Natsu_captured_by_army.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Wendy captured by the army Ep 85 - Knightwalker trying to kill Lucy.png|Knightwalker trying to kill Lucy Episode_86_-_Amusement_Park.JPG|Lucy, Natsu and Gray arrive at the amusement park Episode_86_-_Natsu,_Lucy_and_Gray_sees_the_park.JPG|Lucy, Gray and Natsu's reaction to seeing the amusement park Episode_86_-_Natsu,_Lucy_and_Gray_vs_Hughes.JPG|Lucy, Natsu and Gray meet Hughes Natsu_and_Lucy_on_Hell's_Coaster_(Anime).jpg|Lucy and Natsu on Hell Coaster Aquarius_unable_to_control_water.jpg|Hughes controlling the water to overpower Lucy, Natsu and Aquarius Lucy from a Compete transformation box (Anime).png|Transformation Box Outfit #1 Lucy out 01.jpg|Lucy's Complete Transformation Box Outfit #2 Lucy out 02.jpg|Lucy's Complete Transformation Box Outfit #3 Lucy out 03.jpg|Lucy's Complete Transformation Box Outfit #4 Lucy out 04.jpg|Lucy's Complete Transformation Box Outfit #5 Lucy_and_Natsu_in_matching_swimsuits.jpg|Lucy and Natsu in matching swimsuits Lucy in Natsu sexy strategy (Anime).jpg|Lucy from Natsu's super sexy strategy (Anime Version) Super_Sexy_Strategy_fails.jpg|The Super Sexy Strategy fails Episode_88_-_Taurus_after_seeing_Lucy's_outfit.JPG|Taurus after seeing Lucy's outfit Lucy_with_river_of_stars.jpg|Lucy with Fleuve d'etoiles Lucy_using_Fleuve_d'etoiles.jpg|Lucy tying up Byro using her new whip Loke_sees_Two_Lucies.JPG|Loke sees two Lucies Cana's_pre-trial_depression.jpg|Lucy finds Cana in an alley Lucy winter edition.jpg|Lucy in winter clothing Lucy kitty suit.png|Lucy Kitty Suit (OVA 1) Luvyboobs.jpg|Lucy from Fairy Hills Special (OVA 1) OVA_1_-_Hilda_monster.JPG|Lucy attacked by Hilda (OVA 1) Lucy Kitty Suit.png|Kitty suit (OVA 1) Hilda and Lucy talking.png|Lucy and Hilda talking OVA_1_-_The_request_disappears.JPG|Hilda's request disappears (OVA 1) Lucy OVA 2.JPG|Lucy as a student (OVA 2) OVA_2_-_Wendy_with_Lucy_and_Levy.jpg|Lucy eating lunch with Wendy and Levy (OVA 2) OVA_2_-_Cancer_called_to_style_Erza's_hair.jpg|Lucy calls Cancer to style Erza's hair (OVA 2) Lucy_Anime_S2.png|Full-body Lucy Lucy_Young.jpg|Young Lucy Gray and Lucy Listen to Makarov.jpg|Gray and Lucy listen to Makarov Lucy_using_her_sexappeal.jpg|Lucy tries to seduce a Magic Shop owner Lucy's_list_of_perfect_boyfriends.jpg|Lucy with her list of perfect boyfriends Natsu,_Lucy_and_Macao_return_home.jpg|Lucy and Natsu bring home Macao Lucy's_agresion.jpg|Lucy kicking Natsu and Happy for trespassing Go_home,_ugly.jpg|Lucy's reaction to being called "ugly" Lucy_and_Cancer_defeats_Everlue.jpg|Lucy and Cancer beat Duke Everlue Lucy_tries_to_kill_Happy.jpg|Lucy punishing Happy Lucy after introducing herself.jpg|Lucy after introducing herself to Erza Lucy and her team forget about Natsu.jpg|They forgot Natsu Lucy and S-Class quest.jpg|Lucy's reaction to the S-Class mission Lucy_tries_to_stop_Sherry.jpg|Lucy tries to stop Sherry and Angelica Lucy_beats_Sherry.jpg|Lucy defeats Sherry Lucy_and_Happy_tieded.jpg|Lucy and Happy tied up by Erza Makarov spanks Lucy.jpg|Lucy spanked by Makarov Lucy_cought_by_water_prison.JPG|Lucy caught by Juvia's Water Lock Lucy_kicked_Jose.jpg|Lucy tricks Jose Lucy's_Scream.jpg|Lucy captured and beaten down by Gajeel Lucy_don't_wonna_be.jpg|Lucy's resolve Erzalucyspa.jpg|Lucy and Erza prepare for pillow fight Loke_&_Lucy.jpg|Lucy hugged by Loke Lucy and Loke before Karen's grave.jpg|Lucy and Loke before Karen's grave Lucy_standing_with_her_Celestial_Spirits.jpg|Lucy defending Loke with her Celestial Spirits Lucy_vs_Vasalius_Taka_and_Juvia2.png|Lucy vs. Vidaldus and Juvia Unison_Raid.jpg|Lucy and Juvia's Unison Raid Lucy_and_Juvia_-_Best_Friends.jpg|Lucy and Juvia become friends Lucy and Juvia meet again.jpg|Lucy and Juvia: Eternal love rivals You_wanna_fish.jpg|Lucy bribes Happy Lucy turned to stone.jpg|Lucy turned into stone Loke saves Lucy.jpg|Lucy saved by Loke Lucy_fights.jpg|Lucy ready to fight alongside Loke Lucy_destroys_a_lacrima.jpg|Lucy destroys a thunder lacrima Levy_Lucy_and_Bisca.jpg|Lucy, Levy and Bisca on Fantasia Parade Book Land Interior.JPG|Lucy enters Book Land The Writer meets Lucy.JPG|Lucy meets Writer Lucy_kick.jpg|Lucy's Lucy Kick Lucy_mimiking_happy.jpg|Lucy teasing Happy about Carla Lucy_beaten_by_Lucy.jpg|Lucy beaten by Gemini while transformed as her Lucy_crying.png|Lucy cries for Loke and Aries Hibiki_transfering_Uranometeoria.jpg|Hibiki transferring Urano Metria in Lucy's mind Lucy_defeats_Angel_with_Uranometria1.jpg|Lucy defeats Angel with Urano Metria Midnight engages HotEye.jpg|Lucy and co. encounter Midnight Zero_defeats_Happy_and_Lucy.png|Lucy defeated by Zero Team_Natsu_going_to_combat.jpg|Team Natsu stands up after Light Team's encouragement GeminiTaurusKey.jpg|Lucy helped by Gemini TaurusDestroyLacrima.jpg|Taurus destroys a Lacrima due to Gemini helping Lucy Mystogan_met_with_Lucy.jpg|Lucy meets Mystogan Both_Lucys.jpg|Lucy with her Edolas Counterpart, Lucy Ashley Dragion scared of Heartfilia.png|Natsu Dragion afraid of Lucy Lucy_telling_Natsu_to_keep_control.jpg|Lucy preventing Natsu from causing a ruckus Lucy_hanging_from_Knightwalker's_spear.jpg|Lucy about to be killed by Knightwalker Episode_86_-_Lucy,_Happy_and_Carla_seeing_Erza_and_Gray.JPG|Lucy's reaction to Erza and Gray's return Lucy_joins_the_fight.jpg|Lucy determined to beat Byro Natsu_and_Lucy_beating_Byro_and_Hughes.jpg|Natsu and Lucy beat Byro and Hughes Storm_l.png|Lucy attacked with Storm Liquid Moka asking to destroy the Moon.png|Lucy listens to Moka's insane request Episode_89_-_Lucy_on_a_legion.jpg|Lucy and Coco rescue the Earth Land team Lucy_summons_Loke.JPG|Lucy summons Loke to fight the Edolas Royal Army Lucy,_Gray,_Happy_and_Carla_farewell.jpg|Lucy, Gray, Happy and Carla being sucked in by Anima Episode_95_-_Returning_home_to_Earth_Land.jpg|Lucy and the others return to Earth Land Lucy_punched_by_a_Sleeping_Natsu.jpg|Lucy punched by a sleeping Natsu Lucy_decides_to_help_Cana.jpg|Lucy decides to be Cana's partner S-class_waiting_for_FT_ship.jpg|Lucy and the other S-Class teams wait for the ship Lucy,_Wendy,_Happy_and_Cana_on_the_ship.jpg|Lucy on a ship Lucy_as_a_ice_cream.jpg|Lucy as an Ice cream Lucy_and_Cana_-_C_path.jpg|Lucy and Cana choose Path C No_chance_of_winning.jpg|Lucy and Cana's surprise in seeing their opponent Freed_and_Bickslow_vs._Lucy_and_Cana.jpg|Lucy and Cana vs. Freed and Bickslow Lucy_summons_Aries.jpg|Lucy summons Aries to battle Freed and Bickslow Virgo_-_swimsuit_version.jpg|Lucy summons Virgo Lucy_kick_(Bixlow_version).jpg|Lucy performs "Lucy Kick" on Bickslow Aquarius_and_Cana's_fight.jpg|Lucy watching Cana and Aquarius fight Cana's_and_Aquarius_fight_-_part_two.jpg|Lucy watching Cana and Aquarius fight, part two Scorpion Summoned.jpg|Lucy summoning Scorpio to fight Kain Hikaru First_Test_Pass.jpg|Lucy and Cana pass the first phase of the S-Class Trial Those_who_past.jpg|Lucy, Cana, Happy, Gajeel and Levy pass the first test Cana_and_Lucy_after_first.jpg|Lucy and Cana after the first exam Cana_Lucy_Second_Trial.jpg|Lucy and Cana chased by monsters during the second test RenandSherry.png|Lucy looking at Ren and Sherry Episode 1 - Natsu & Happy's realization.jpg|Lucy sweatdrops multiple times Lucy and Natsu on Everlue's Roof.JPG|Lucy and Natsu getting into Everlue's Mansion Team Natsu deciding on what to do.JPG|Lucy crying Gray and Loke team up with Cana and Lucy.PNG|Gray and Loke team up with Cana and Lucy Caprico appears.JPG|Caprico appears Aganst Capricorn.jpg|Capricorn fights 3 by himself Lucy tells Loke.jpg|Lucy tells Loke that he must came back to her Cana sleeps Lucy.jpg|Lucy asleep by Cana Kain_stares_at_Lucy.jpg|Kain looking over Lucy Episode_109_-_Lucy_dodges_Kain's_stomp.jpg|Lucy dodges Kain's stomp Episode_109_-_Lucy_using_Mr._Cursey.jpg|Lucy using Mr. Cursey Lucy meets up with Natsu on Tenrou.PNG|Lucy meets up with Natsu on Tenrou Island Scorpio fighting alongside Lucy.jpg|Lucy summons Scorpio Light_Dodoskoi.JPG|Lucy attacked by Kain's Shining Dodoskoi Team_Natsu_remade.JPG|Team Natsu reformed Natsu saves Lucy from Kain.jpg|Lucy defended by Natsu Ushinokokumairi_preliminar_image.PNG|Lucy punches Natsu via Ushi no Koku Mairi Episode_109_-_Lucy_refuses_to_run.jpg|Lucy refuses to leave Natsu Episode_109_-_Lucy_punches_Kain.jpg|Lucy punches Kain Lucy_Fire_Dragon_Iron_Fist.JPG|Lucy with her fists on fire Secret_Attack_Lucy_Fire.JPG|Lucy Fire Gajeel checks is Lucy still alive.jpg|Lucy kicked by Gajeel Lucy tells Gajeel that he should be afraid.jpg|Lucy tells Gajeel that he should be afraid Lucy after Gajeel's kick.jpg|Lucy injury after Gajeel's kick Lucy captured by Army of Edolas.jpg|Lucy capured Double Lucy!.jpg|Lucys met each other Lucy becomes owner of Gemini, Scorpio and Aries.jpg|Lucy became an owner of Scorpio, Aries and Gemini Lucy Tells Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy about Lullaby.jpg|Team Natsu talking about Lullaby Episode_110_-_Natsu_being_pulled_out_of_a_boulder.jpg|Lucy and Happy pulling Natsu out of a boulder Laxus and his tribe appears.jpg|Laxus and his tribe appears No cash.jpg|Lucy once again has no cash TN rea on NG.jpg|When her team so new guild Magnolia Harvest information cart.jpg|When she gain Magnolia Harvest information cart from Happy Something suspicious.jpg|Natsu's scarf in Lucy's bed Lucy and Happy arrive.JPG|Lucy and Happy arrive when Erza tries to gain help from Kageyama Episode 110 - Lucy chasing Happy.JPG|Lucy chasing Happy Lucy's_Celestial_Clothing_Tenrou.jpg|Lucy in Celestial Clothing Team_heads_out.JPG|The team heads out to the main camp Fairy Tail's Basement.jpg|Lucy in Fairy Tail's basement Juvia's room.png|Lucy in Juvia's room Reedus leanding Mira His pen.jpg|Lucy randomly in a scene Kageyama Talks to Gray and Lucy.jpg|Kageyama talks to Gray and Lucy Simon comforts Sho.JPG|Lucy watches as Simon comforts Shô Lucy admires Mirajane in OVA 2.PNG|Lucy admires Mirajane's kindness in OVA 2 Lucy in grays body getting cold.png|Lucy in Gray's body getting cold Lucy and Wendy watch Fairy Glitter.png|Lucy seeing Cana uses Fairy Glitter Fairy Tail Lends Erza a Hand.jpg|Lucy lending Erza a helping hand Episode 117 - Ice Make Stairs.png|Lucy using Gray's Ice-Make: Stairs Lucy and Taurus vs Hades (Anime).jpg|Lucy and Taurus vs. Hades Team Natsu arrives at the airship.jpg|Team Natsu arrives at the airship Virgo and lucy 1.jpg|Lucy and Virgo in Episode 34 Team Natsu vs Hades.jpg|Team Natsu vs. Hades Nemesis' activation.jpg|Team Natsu facing Hades' Nemesis Bunny Lucy in OVA 3.jpg|Bunny Lucy (OVA 3) Younger Makarov sees Bunny Lucy.JPG|Lucy surprised (OVA 3) Fairy Tail attacks Acnologia.jpg|Fairy Tail vs. Acnologia Episode 122 - Let's Join Hands.PNG|Fairy Tail holds hands Tenrou Team returns.jpg|Lucy and the others return to Fairy Tail Juvia's Love Chart.jpg|Juvia's Love Chart Ep 124 - Lucy decides to see Jude.PNG|Lucy decides to see her father Lucy loves her father.jpg|Lucy cries after reading letters from her father Ep 124 - Lucy and Landlady.png|Lucy and the Landlady Velveno promising to return.png|Lucy watching Velveno leave Natsu and Lucy dance.jpg|Lucy and Natsu dancing Wendy's depression.jpg|Lucy watching depressed Wendy Reaction on JBG Attack.jpg|Lucy's 'shock' Lucy's and Carla's fury.jpg|Lucy and Carla's fury Lucy blushing.jpg|Lucy blushes Natsu steps on Lucy while dancing.jpg|Natsu steps on Lucy while dancing Magic ointment.png|Lucy holding the Magic Ointment Lucy discovers the ointment.png|Lucy holding the Magic Ointment Invisible Lucy.PNG|Invisible Lucy Lucy by Reedus.PNG|Reedus draw on Invisible Lucy's body Lucy and levy.png|Lucy in Levy's imagination Kinana draws her dreadlocks.png|Lucy in Kinana's imagination Lucy vanishing.PNG|Invisible Lucy starts to vanish Michell's_tears.jpg|Michelle happiness after she found Lucy Is_it_a_weapon.jpg|Natsu about "Father's memento" Lucy_offers_Michelle_a_room.jpg|Lucy offers Michelle a room in her apartment Michelle helping Lucy.JPG|Lucy doing laundry with Michelle Lucy in swimsuit with Michelle.jpg|Michelle blushes, when she saw how Lucy's "working" Lucy_sexappeal_attack.jpg|Being mage is hard work? Lucy vs Bandit.JPG|Lucy vs Bandit Michelle charges.JPG|Lucy "saved" by Michelle Lucy_finds_the_book_about_father's_memento.png|Lucy finds the book about fathers memento Lucy Targeted.PNG|Lucy, Michelle and Levy running Michelle saying that she's Lucy.png|Lucy stunned by Michelle's declaration Lucy and Michelle confusing Coco.PNG|Lucy and Michelle confusing Earth Land Coco Wool Matress.PNG|Lucy saved by Aries Lucy being forced to give the hand.png|Lucy being forced to give the hand Mary_Hughes_stole_the_Key.png|Mary Hughes stoles Lucy's Key of a Starry Arc Clothes of paper and flowers.PNG|Lucy and Michelle in paper and flowers clothes Old Heartfilia Picture.PNG|Lucy in an old picture of Heartfilia family Heartfilia_Residence_-_Library.png|In library Dan falls in love for Lucy.PNG|Dan falls in love for Lucy Lucy explaining about the Key of the Starry Heavens.png|Lucy explaining about the Key of the Starry Heavens Traveling Companions.PNG|Lucy meets the Archaeological Society Team Natsu at the desert.png|Lucy and the others arriving at the desert Cancer summoned to unlock the lock.png|Cancer summoned by Lucy to unlock the lock Lucy hides in Horologium.png|Lucy hides in Horologium Dan with small Lucy.PNG|Dan holding a small Lucy The Attack of The 50 Feet Happy.PNG|Lucy faces a giant Happy Coco saves Lucy.PNG|Lucy saved by Coco Michelle and the Others Listen to Dan.png|Lucy listening to Dan's story Lucy Distracting Dan with her Charm.png|Lucy distracting Dan with her charm Imaginary Wedding.jpg|Lucy's Imaginary Wedding Virgo's Weird Dance.png|Lucy's reaction at Virgo's Dance Byro_Cracy_appears_before_Natsu's_Group.png|Lucy and the others in the presence of Bryo Cracy & Kanaloa Michelle worried about Romeo-kun's future.png|Lucy watching Romeo and Natsu Ep 139 - Natsu, Lucy, Romeo and Happy.jpg|Lucy with Natsu, Romeo and Happy Michelle watching FT vs Byro.png|Fairy Tail vs Byro Michelle crying again.png|Lucy with crying Michelle Nab talks to Lucy.png|Lucy listens to Nab Natsu, Elfman & Aquarius fighting.png|Lucy and Michelle watching the fight Lucy and Michelle.png|Lucy holding Michelle's hands Lucy having a bad feeling.png|Lucy has a bad feeling Lucy joins Natsu 01.png|Lucy joins Natsu! Kidnapped Lucy.png|Kidnapped Lucy Lucy_threatened_by_Aquarius.png|Lucy threatened by Aquarius Lucy_summoning_Cancer.png|Lucy summoning Cancer Shaggy Pool Effect.png|Lucy unable to move Natsu_remembers_Klodoa.png|Lucy and Natsu recognize Klodoa Imitatia_stabbed_Lucy.png|Lucy knocked out unconscious by Imitatia Natsu_witnessing_Imitatia's_Tranformation.png|Lucy and Natsu see Imitatia transform Imitatia wants to keep Lucy.png|Imitatia wants to keep Lucy for herself Natsu's_Group_vs._Imitatia.png|Lucy watches her friends fight Imitatia Coco_tries_to_pull_Lucy.png|Lucy is unsuccessfully removed from the Clock Lucy inside the clock.png|Lucy being sucked in the Infinity Clock. Coco protects Lucy.png|Lucy protected by Coco Imitatia tries to save Lucy.png|Imitatia tries to save Lucy Lucy in the clock.png|Lucy in the clock Lucy floating.png|Lucy consumed by the Infinity Clock Lucy plays with Michelle.png|A young Lucy plays with Imitatia Lucy and Hughes.png|Lucy and Mary Hughes LucyMakesUpWithMary.png|Lucy makes up with Mary Fairy Tail Girls on the beach.png|Girls on a beach Capricorn_Training_Lucy.png|Lucy trains Lucy's_meditation.png|Lucy meditation Lucy_telling_about_One_Magic.png|Lucy about One Magic FT_members_in_Celestial_World.png|Lucy in the Celestial Spirit World Lucy's_tears_in_Celestial_World.png|Lucy says "thank you" to her friends FT_members_after_coming_from_Celestial_World.png|Reaction after came back FT girls after bath.png|Lucy in yukata Erza_is_start_the_3_day_training_from_hell.png|Erza is start the 3 day training from hell FT_member_came_to_destroyed_bridge.png|FT member came to destroyed bridge Reunion.png|Reunion Unlocking Potential Part 2.png|Lucy's Second Origin release Episode 155 - Team Natsu arrives at Crocus.png|Arriving in Crocus Fairy_Tail_A_begins_Sky_Labyrinth.png|Natsu taken to Labyrinth by Elfman Elfman_saves_Lucy_and_Natsu.png|Elfman saves Natsu and Lucy Pyxis_points.png|Lucy with Pyxis Team A's evil plan.png|Lucy scared of the others' evil smile Number 8.png|Lucy's reaction to their position Team FT A.png|Elfman in team FT A Lucy_during_the_fight_with_Flare.png|Lucy is ready to fight with Flare Lucy determined to beat Flare.png|Lucy determined to beat Flare Flare vs Lucy.png|Flare vs. Lucy Wolf Fang Anime.png|Lucy against Wolf Fang Flare vs Lucy in the air.png|Lucy vs. Flare Lucy vs Flare Anime.png|Lucy vs. Flare Lucy trapped by Flare.png|Lucy trapped by Flare Hair Restrain.PNG|Flare restrains Lucy Flare about to brand Lucy.png|Flare about to brand Lucy Lucy about to cast Urano Metria.png|Lucy and Gemini's Uranometria Lucy and Gemini's Uranometria.png|Lucy and Gemini's Uranometria Carla's premonition part2.png|Lucy in Carla's premonition Celebrating their defeat.png|Fairy Tail celebrates their loss Juvia's fantasy of L&G.png|Lucy and Gray in Juvia's imagination Juvia's imagination.png|Lucy watching Juvia's fantasy Erza Praises Elfman.png|Natsu, Porlyusica, Erza, Lucy and Gray Elfman_after_fight_with_Bacchus.png|Elfman and Fairy Tail after fight with Bacchus Cana,_Lucy_and_Levy_on_the_contest.png| Posing Stockin_and_swimsuit_contest.png|Stocking and swimsuit contest Loke as Lucy's partner.jpg|Loke catches Lucy Yukino visits Lucy.png|Lucy at Yukino's visit Lucy strips.png|Lucy strips Erza for Pandemonium.png|Erza picked for Pandemonium Team FT A worried about Wendy.png|The team worried about Wendy Lucy in Naval Battle.png|Lucy in Naval Battle Naval Battle participants.png|Lucy in Naval Battle Aquarius in Naval Battle.png|Lucy with Aquarius in Naval Battle Water Cyclone.png|Lucy and Aquarius hit by Water Cyclone Double Spirit Protection.png|Double Spirit Protection Minerva kicks Lucy.png|Minerva kicks Lucy Minerva defeats Lucy.png|Minerva defeats Lucy Lucy after Naval Battle.png|Lucy after Naval Battle Natsu cries out Lucy.png|Natsu runs for Lucy Catching injured Lucy.png|Natsu and Gray catching injured Lucy Chelia and Wendy healing Lucy.png|Chelia and Wendy healing Lucy Lucy with her keys.png|Lucy with her keys In the infirmary.png|Everyone in the infirmary Sleeping Lucy.png|Sleeping Lucy Drunk_Fairies.png|Drunk Fairy Tail Girls Lucy Natsu.GIF|Drunk Lucy cute and weird OVA 4 - Natsu carrying drunk Lucy.png|Natsu carrying drunk Lucy (OVA 4) Inside Natsu's house.png|Lucy enters Natsu and Happy's house Natsu's_house_cleaned_by_Lucy.png|Natsu and Happy's house cleaned by Lucy OVA 4 Naked Lucy.png|Lucy in the hot springs (OVA 4) Eclair is given food.png|Lucy watches Eclair eating Eclair is greeted by Lucy.png|Lucy greets Eclair Fairy Tail stops Eclair.png|Lucy stops Eclair Lucy and Eclair explore the place.png|Lucy walks around with Eclair Lucy protects Eclair.png|Lucy protects Eclair Lucy looking after Eclair.png|Eclair looked after by Lucy Eclair holding the Phoenix Stone.png|Lucy looks at the Phoenix Stone Lucy protects the others.png|Lucy holding Aquarius' key Eclair asking for help.png|Lucy sits next to Eclair Natsu and Lucy save Eclair.png|Lucy and Natsu save Eclair Eclair and Lucy are saved by Geese.png|Lucy and Eclair saved by Geese Eclair confronted by Makarov.png|Lucy sees Makarov approach Eclair |option5=Openings & Endings| FT DVD22.jpg|Lucy and Lucy Ashley on the 22nd DVD cover Lucy and Celstial spirits.jpg|Lucy and her Celestial Spirits Lucy and Cana.png|Lucy and Cana from Commercial Breaks Screen Preview for Ep 100.JPG|Lucy on Next Episode Preview Preview for Ep 99.JPG|Lucy on Next Episode Preview Preview for Ep 5.JPG|Lucy on Next Episode Preview New_Opening_-_Lucy.jpg|Lucy from the 4th opening lucy,loke,aries, op5.png|Lucy with Loke and Aries in the 5th opening Team_Natsu_8th_opening.JPG|Team Natsu on the 8th opening Opening_9.JPG|The S-Class teams on Opening 9 Lucy smiles.jpg|Lucy on the 10th Fairy Tail Opening 800px-Team_Natsu_from_OVA_opening.jpg|Team Natsu from OVA Opening Lucy in OVA Opening.JPG|Lucy in the OVA Closing OVA 2 - Lucy Heart.JPG|Lucy in the OVA Closing Lucy+Chibi_Cele.jpg|Lucy and chibi versions of her Celestial Spirits (OVA Closing) Opening 11.jpg|Lucy in Opening 11 Ending 11.jpg|Lucy in Ending 11 Happy_and_Carla_on_advertscreen.jpg|Lucy, Michelle, Happy and Carla on the Commercial Breaks Screen Lilly_and_Unnamen_Exceed_on_Advertscreen.jpg|Lucy, Michelle, Lily and unnamed Exceed in the Commercial Breaks Screen Natsu and Lucy in OP 10.png|Natsu and Lucy in Opening 10 Tenohira.jpg|Lucy on the 12th Opening Ending 12.jpg|Lucy on the 12th Ending Zentopia Members.PNG|Lucy with Zentopia members on the 12th Ending Opening 14 - Injured Lucy.png|An injured Lucy in Opening 14 }} Lucy Summons Aquarius.png|Lucy summoning Aquarius for the first time Original Concept Lucy.JPG|Original Concept of Lucy Anime Design Lucy 1.jpg|Lucy Character Design Anime #1 Anime Design Lucy 2.jpg|Lucy Character Design Anime #2 Anime Design Lucy 3.jpg|Lucy Character Design Anime #3 Anime Design Lucy 4.jpg|Lucy Character Design Anime #4 Lucy Outside Fairy Hills.jpg|Lucy standing outside Fairy Hills Checking Lucy.jpg|Lucy being checked over by Hilda Lucy in a Kitty Suit.jpg|Lucy in a kitty suit Found it.jpg|Lucy found the treasure Erza's Room.jpg|Lucy amazed by Erza's room Lucy GMG Avatar.jpg|Lucy in the Grand Magic Games Lucy_and_Aquarius.jpg|Lucy and Aquarius Lucy in Bunny suit01.jpg|Bunny suit Lucy (manga version) Lucy Glasses.jpg|Lucy With Glasses (Fairy x Megane) Kitty lucy.jpg|Kitty suit (manga version) Lucy clothes from a monster academy.jpg|Other sets from a Complete Transformation Box Lucy from a Compete transformation box.jpg|Lucy's first clothes from a Complete Transformation Box Lucy Infatuated.png|Lucy infatuated with Bora Bob and Goldmine grinning.jpg|Erza stopped by Bob and Goldmine|Lucy and Erza stopped by Bob and Goldmine Lucy Excited.png|Lucy Excited Chain of Command.png|Lucy's imagination of the chain of command in Fairy Tail Forced Closure.png|Forced gate closure 47-Punishment.png|Makarov's "punishment" Water Lock.png|Lucy trapped in Juvia's Water Lock 50 - Lady Lucy Heartfilia.jpg|Lady Lucy Heartfilia 50 - Natsu saves Lucy.jpg|Lucy saved by Natsu Punched.JPG|Lucy punched by a sleeping Natsu Lucy's_speech.png|Lucy making Loke promise that he'll come back to her Shining_Dodosu.jpg|Lucy attacked by Kain Lucy_On_fire.jpg|Lucy on fire Everyone_lending_magic_to_Erza.jpg|Fairy Tail lending their power to Erza Confronting_Hades.jpg|Lucy with Team Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Pantherlily against Hades Taurus_Striking_Hades.jpg|Lucy summons Taurus to strike Hades Wendy's_Sudden_Disappearance.jpg|Team Natsu's surprise at Wendy's disappearance Ushi_Demo.jpg|Lucy slams Kain Natsu_Kicking_Kain.jpg|Lucy saved from Kain by Natsu Team_Natsu_Reformed.jpg|Team Natsu reformed Lucy's_Fire_Dragon_Iron_Punch.jpg|Lucy's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Lucy from 28 volume.jpg|Lucy from 28 Volume Lullaby awakens.jpg|Lucy faced with Lullaby Trespasser.png|Lucy and the Trespasser Angelica chases Team Natsu.png|Lucy chased by Angelica 70-Dragon.png|Natsu and Happy's 'dragon' 71-Loke to the rescue.png|Loke rescues Lucy Natsu picking a fight.jpg|Natsu picking a fight Bisca getting electrified.jpg|Bisca getting electrocuted by Laxus' Thunder Palace as Lucy watches Juvia Love Mess.jpg|Lucy in Juvia's love diagram mess and also disbelieving it from the bottom left side Lucy's True Feeling Towards Her Father.jpg|Lucy crying over her father's letter Party After Seven Years.jpg|Lucy at Fairy Tail's reunion in X791 Trio's_Reaction_To_Father_Talk.jpg|Sad Lucy Twin Tail Lucy.jpg|Lucy in Chapter 258 Fairy Members Showing their symbols.png|Lucy shows her mark Ch13 - Natsu revived.jpg|Lucy saved by Natsu Happy carrying Lucy to safety.png|Happy carrying Lucy to safety (manga version) Lucy's injures.png|Lucy's injuries after Phantom Lord war Lucy in Royal Dress.png|Lucy in Royal Dress (manga version) Lucy rips off her Royal Dress.png|Lucy rips off her Royal Dress (manga version) Loke reveals his crime.JPG|Lucy stunned by Loke's crime Lucy summons all the Zodiac Spirit and Plue.png|Lucy summons all her spirits (manga version) Lucy gets Leo The Lion Key.png|Lucy gets Leo The Lion Gold Key Lucy freaks out.png|Lucy cracks dummy Gray Team Natsu and Juvia on boat.png|Lucy on boat (manga version) Lucy in Cancer's Spirit World Clothes.png|Lucy with the Spirit World dress given by Cancer (manga version) Juvia and Lucy looking for Natsu.png|Lucy looking for Natsu Juvia using water cane on Lucy.png|Lucy hit by Juvia Team Natsu arrives.jpg|Lucy explores the new Fairy Tail building Natsu after etherion.jpg|Natsu after eating Etherion Herbalbath.jpg|Lucy and Cana bathing in a spring with herbs Caprico Training Lucy.jpg|Lucy training with Caprico Lucyvowsfame.jpg|Lucy vowing to be famous Bunnylucy.jpg|Lucy in her Bunny Suit Happy saves Lucy.png|Lucy evades Bickslow attacks thanks to Happy Lucy's revival.jpg|Lucy's revival Lucy encounters her father.jpg|Lucy meets her father Light Team defeated.jpg|Light Team defeated by Oración Seis The group to the rescue.jpg|Lucy and the others to the rescue Angel's Revival.jpg|Lucy about to be attacked Natsu and co climbing Nirvana.jpg|Lucy and co. climbing Nirvana Natsu attacking klodoa.png|Lucy watching Natsu attack Klodoa Trapped inside the runes.jpg|The alliance trapped by Runes Natsu attacks the Rune Knights.jpg|Erza and Lucy watching Natsu charge Lucy and Sherry in new clothes.jpg|Lucy and Sherry in new clothes Levy greets Lucy.jpg|Lucy hugged by Levy Lucy sitting in her cell.jpg|Lucy in her cell HughesRollercoaster.jpg|Lucy and Natsu on Hell Coaster Sexy Lucy.jpg|Lucy trying to seduce Hughes Lucy gets ready to fight.jpg|Lucy prepares to fight Byro Members of GH.jpg|Lucy and co. watching the Grimoire Heart Members fall Natsu and co promising to win.jpg|Lucy and the others head back to camp Lucy Help Card.jpg|Help Lucy Card Natsu and the others see their injured nakama.jpg|Fairy Tail regroups Unlocking Potential Part 2.jpg|Unlocking their true potential TFT Troll Face.jpg|Team Fairy Tail pass the Preliminaries Reaction to Their Real Position.jpg|Lucy hears that Team Fairy Tail barely made eighth The A Team.jpg|Lucy as a member of Team Fairy Tail A Lucy disgusted - Chap 129.jpg|Lucy disgusted with her father Lucy goes to Acalypha - Chap 129.jpg|Lucy wants to go Acalypha Lucy still does have money to pay her rent Chap - 129.jpg|Lucy still does not have money to pay her rent Fairy Tail members partying.jpg|Lucy partying with other Fairy Tail Mages Exceed surprised by Exceed.PNG|Lucy surprised seeing Happy surprised Elfman to the Rescue.jpg|Team Fairy Tail A during the Sky Labyrinth Team Fairy Tail GMG.jpg|Team Fairy Tail A during the Sky Labyrinth Lucy Resolve to Win.jpg|Lucy vows to win Taurus At GMG.jpg|Lucy summons Taurus to fight Flare Acrobatic Ladies.jpg|Lucy vs Flare Wolf Fang.jpg|Lucy attacked by Flare's Hair Shower - Wolf Fang Lucy In a Bind.jpg|Lucy trapped by Flare's Hair Fire Branding Lucy Part 2.jpg|Lucy about to be branded Gemi and Mini Strikes.jpg|Lucy fights back Lucy and Gemini Casting UM.jpg|Lucy begins to cast Urano Metria. Solo Urano Metria.jpg|Urano Metria!!! Flare laughing at Lucy.jpg|Lucy being laughed at by Flare Lucy All Fired Up.jpg|The Noble Loser Team A cheering for Erza.png|Lucy and her teammates cheering for Erza Celestial Goalies.jpg|Lucy saved in Naval Battle by Virgo and Aries Minerva Torturing Lucy 1.jpg|Lucy being tortured by Minerva Tiger Torturing Fairy.jpg|Lucy is attacked by Minerva in Naval Battle Minerva Takes Victory Over Lucy.jpg|Lucy hangs defeated from Minerva's arms Fairy team is back.png|Lucy returns to Earthland Lucy about to be Executed.png|Lucy about to be Executed The girls being chased by a giant reptile.jpg|Lucy and Cana running from large reptile Post First Day Party.jpg|Lucy with Fairy Tail Natsu and happy asleep.jpg|Lucy surprised to find Natsu and Happy Lucy surprised to see Cana.jpg|Lucy surprised to see Cana FT Members rushing for jobs.jpg|Fairy Tail Members rushing for jobs Saving Injured Lucy.jpg|Gray and Natsu catch an injured Lucy Gathering at the Infirmary.jpg|Lucy injured as Fairy Tail watches over her FT at Ryuzetsu Land.jpg|Lucy arrives at the resort Trimen Hitting on Erza and Lucy In RZL.jpg|Lucy gets hit on by the Trimens Flare Staring Down Lucy.jpg|Lucy confronted by Flare Babysitting The First.jpg|Lucy wonders what Mavis, Laxus and Makarov are doing at Ryuuzetsu Land Lucy Hiding From The Moving Dragon Bones.jpg|Lucy hiding behind Gray Zirconis Arrives.jpg|Lucy meets Zirconis Army Capturing Celestial Wizards.jpg|Lucy and Yukino being arrested Lucy Sees The Rescue Team.jpg|Lucy rescued by the Rescue Team Trap Floor Activate.jpg|Lucy falls off the prison floor Princess Pronouncing The Death Sentence.jpg|Lucy sees Hisui E. Fiore, the Princess of Fiore. Mirajane Noticing Yukino and Lisanna Resemblence.jpg|Lucy notices Yukino's appearance Sneak Attack From Behind.jpg|Fairy Tail and Yukino Aguria about to be attacked upon finding Arcadios Noticing the Acid Attack.jpg|Lucy and Lily notice the acid The Rescue team and Damsels in Distress.jpg|Lucy ready to battle Vines Targeting Celestial Wizards.jpg|Lucy and Yukino targeted Lucy and Yukino Prepares to Face Uosuke.jpg|Lucy and Yukino get ready to fight Lucy and Yukino Falling Into Lava.jpg|Lucy and Yukino fall Lucy Struggling To Hang On.jpg|Lucy tries not to fall into the lava Arcadios Saving Celestial Wizards.jpg|Lucy saved from lava by Arcadios Leo Retriving Celestial Keys.jpg|Lucy spots Loke behind her Celestials vs Uosuke.jpg|Lucy ready to fight Uosuke Summoning Aquarius vs Uosuke.jpg|Lucy Summons Aquarius Lucy Defeating Uosuke.jpg|Lucy tells Aquarius to attack Fated Reunion Of Rescue Team.jpg|Lucy meets up with the others Natsu Preparing To Torture Garou Knights.jpg|Lucy hears Natsu's threat Rescue Team Looking For Exit.jpg|Lucy looks for a way out Natsu and Lucy Seeing Future Lucy.jpg|Lucy upon seeing the Hooded Lady In Front of Future Lucy.jpg|A Lucy from the future!? Fretting Over FL Fainting.jpg|Lucy over the future Lucy Future Lucy Fainting.jpg|Lucy watches as Future Lucy faints Future Lucy Leading The Way.jpg|Lucy follows Future Lucy Gray sets a bottle on the floor.png|Lucy watches Gray setting a bottle on the floor Natsu and Happy apologize to Lucy.png|Natsu and Happy apologize to Lucy Lucy gives Natsu another book.png|Lucy gives Natsu another book Natsu and Happy went to Lucy's house again.png|Natsu and Happy in Lucy's house again The Hane-Sakana cling to Lucy.png|Lucy attacked by the Hane-Sakana Happy spits out the Hane-Sakana.jpg|Lucy shocked to see Happy spitting out the fish. Lucy_and_Happy_runs_from_rats.png|Lucy and Happy run from the rats Lucy_forget_about_her_keys.png|Lucy forget her keys... Lucy_left_by_Happy.png|Happy goes back to the guild for Lucy's keys LucyInSeductionArmour.png|Lucy in Erzas Seduction Armor Mira and Lucy from FAQ 30.png|Lucy and Mira from Q&A 30 Header Lucy and Mira By Ueda.jpg|Lucy and Mira from Q&A 31 Header, Art by Hiro Mashima's Assistant, Ueda Yui Mira_and_Lucy_FAQ_32.png|Lucy with Mira from Q&A 32 Header Lucy and Mira from FAQ 33.png|Lucy with Mira from Q&A 33 Header |option2=Color| Character Slider no 2.jpg|The Fairy Tail Mages in Color 50th_Anniversary_FT.jpg|Fairy Tail on the 50th Anniversary Cover --.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the Weekly Shonen Magazine Lucy Cat costume manga.jpg|Lucy Cat costume in color Ms FT Top Three.jpg|Lucy with Juvia and Erza Lucy_Earlier_Design_Colored.jpg|Lucy's Final Design from Super Supplementary Lucy in a swimsuit.jpg|Posing for Sorcerer Magazine Sexy Cow Lucy.jpg|Lucy in cow spot swimsuit Lucy and Virgo.jpg|Lucy and Virgo Lucy.png|Lucy from manga cover Lucy_Bunny_Suit_from_manga_Cover.jpg|Bunny Suit from Manga Cover Lucy Celestial Clothing.jpg|Celestial Clothing (Manga Version) Lucy_in_clothes_from_Cait_Shelter.jpg|Lucy in clothes from Cait Shelter Lucy from Natsu's super sexy strategy.jpg|Lucy from Natsu's super sexy strategy Lucy from 24 volume.jpg|Lucy in swimsuit (manga cover) Lucy Tenrou Island Clothing.jpg|S-Class Trial Arc clothes (1st Pair) Lucy_in_Celestial_Spirit_clothes.jpg|Lucy in Celestial clothes given by Virgo Volume 36 Inner Cover Lucy.jpg|Lucy in the clothes from when she's arrested by the Royal Army Magazine_Special_Lucy_Virgo.jpg|Lucy and Virgo from Magazine Special Saving_Natsu_from_Rocks.jpg|Lucy pulling Natsu out of a boulder WSM FT Poster.jpg|Lucy on a bonus image from chapter 263 Movie Casts Promotion.jpg|Lucy and the Main Casts of the Movie Team Natsu (Fantasia) 01.png|Team Natsu from Fantasia Artbook Wendy, Lucy and Erza (Fantasia).png|Lucy with Wendy and Erza from Fantasia Artbook Lucy (Fantasia) 01.jpg|Lucy as a weitress from Fantasia Artbook Lucy (Fantasia) 02.jpg|Lucy in her lady's clothes from Fantasia Artbook Lucy (Fantasia) 03.png|Lucy in swimsuit from Fantasia Artbook Lucy (Fantasia) 04.png|Lucy's morning from Fantasia Artbook Lucy (Fantasia) 05.png|Lucy in black swimsuit from Fantasia Artbook Lucy and Natsu (Fantasia) 01.png|Lucy and Natsu from Fantasia Artbook Team Natsu (Fantasia) 02 small.jpg|Lion ride from Fantasia Artbook Team Natsu (Fantasia) 04.png|Lucy, Natsu and Happy from Fantasia Artbook Sleeping Princess Lucy.jpg|Lucy whispers Natsu's name Sick Lucy.png|Sick Lucy Lucy sees Hanami tree on a boat.png|Lucy watching the Rainbow Sakura |option3=Title Covers| Volume1cover.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the cover of Volume 1 Volume2cover.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the cover of Volume 2 Cover of Volume 2.jpg|Lucy and Cancer on the Volume 2 cover Volume4cover.jpg|Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray on the cover of Volume 4 Volume 4 Bonus Cover (Lucy).jpg|Team Natsu on the Volume 4 Bonus Cover Volume5cover.jpg|Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Taurus, Yuka, Toby, Sherry and Lyon on the cover of Volume 5 Volume6cover.jpg|Fairy Tail on the cover of Volume 6 Volume 7 Bonus Cover.JPG|Lucy on the Volume 7 Bonus Cover Volume9cover.jpg|Lucy and her Celestial Spirits on the cover of Volume 9 Volume10cover.jpg|Team Natsu on the cover of Volume 10 Volume11cover.jpg|Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Virgo on the cover of Volume 11 Volume 11 Bonus Cover.jpg|Lucy and Plue on the Volume 11 Bonus Cover Volume 12 Bonus Cover.jpg|Lucy on the Volume 12 Bonus Cover Volume13cover.jpg|Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe on the cover of Volume 13 Cover of Volume 17.jpg|Lucy and Happy on the Volume 17 Cover Volume18cover.jpg|Team Natsu, Jura and Jellal on the cover of Volume 18 Volume20cover.jpg|Team Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Gildarts, Mystogan, Lucy Ashley and Gray Surge on the cover of Volume 20 Volume22cover.jpg|Team Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Gajeel on the cover of Volume 22 Volume 22 Bonus Cover.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the Volume 22 Bonus Cover Special Cover of Volume 26.jpg|Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Juvia, Levy and Bisca on the Volume 26 Special Cover Volume27cover.jpg|Lucy, Natsu, Loke, Juvia, Happy and Caprico on the cover of Volume 27 Volume29cover.jpg|Team Natsu and Wendy on the cover of Volume 29 Volume31cover.jpg|Lucy on Volume 31 Cover Volume33cover.jpg|Lucy on Volume 33 Cover Volume33AlternativeCover.jpg|Lucy on the Alternative Cover of Volume 33 Cover 1.jpg|Fairy Tail on the cover of Chapter 1 Cover 4.jpg|Lucy and Taurus on the cover of Chapter 4 Cover 5.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the cover of Chapter 5 Cover 12.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 12 Cover 15.png|Lucy and Natsu on the cover of Chapter 15 Cover 16.png|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 16 Cover 19.png|Lucy, Gray and Natsu on the cover of Chapter 19 Cover 25.jpg|Lucy's Guild Card on the cover of Chapter 25 Cover 27.jpg|Team Natsu on the cover of Chapter 27 Cover 31.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 31 Cover 34.jpg|Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Plue on the cover of Chapter 34 Cover 40.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the cover of Chapter 40 Cover 41.jpg|Lucy, Cancer and Happy on the cover of Chapter 41 Cover 45.jpg|Lucy and Gray on the cover of Chapter 45 Cover 46.jpg|Team Natsu on the cover of Chapter 46 Cover 47.jpg|Team Natsu on the cover of Chapter 47 Cover 48.jpg|Fairy Tail on the cover of Chapter 48 Cover 50.JPG|Team Natsu on the cover of Chapter 50 Cover 55.JPG|Lucy and Happy on the cover of Chapter 55 Cover 62.JPG|Team Natsu on the cover of Chapter 62 Cover 63.JPG|Fairy Tail on the cover of Chapter 63 Cover 66.JPG|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 66 Cover 71.JPG|Lucy, Natsu and Gray on the cover of Chapter 71 Cover 72.JPG|Lucy and Loke on the cover of Chapter 72 Cover 78.JPG|Taurus and Lucy on the cover of Chapter 78 Cover 83.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the cover of Chapter 83 Cover 85.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 85 Cover 87.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 87 Cover 89.jpg|Lucy, Plue, Natsu and Happy on the cover of Chapter 89 Cover 91.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Plue on the cover of Chapter 91 Cover 95.jpg|Lucy, Macao, Wakaba and Reedus on the cover of Chapter 95 Cover 97.jpg|Lucy and Plue on the cover of Chapter 97 Cover 100.jpg|Fairy Tail on the cover of Chapter 100 Cover 101.jpg|Lucy and Plue on the cover of Chapter 101 Cover 109.jpg|Lucy and the Miss Fairy Tail contestants on the cover of Chapter 109 Cover of Volume 32.jpg|on 32th Cover Cover 112.jpg|Team Natsu and Gajeel on the cover of Chapter 112 Cover 118.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 118 Cover 125.jpg|Lucy and Virgo on the cover of Chapter 125 Cover 128.jpg|Team Natsu on the cover of Chapter 128 Cover 129.jpg|Lucy, Juvia and Erza on the cover of Chapter 129 Cover 130.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 130 Cover 133.jpg|Light Team on the cover of Chapter 133 Cover 134.jpg|Lucy and Natsu on the cover of Chapter 134 Cover 141.jpg|Team Natsu and Mirajane on the cover of Chapter 141 Cover 146.jpg|Team Natsu on the cover of Chapter 146 Cover 149.jpg|Fairy Tail on the cover of Chapter 149 Cover 152.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Team Shadow Gear on the cover of Chapter 152 Cover 154.jpg|Team Natsu and Taurus on the cover of Chapter 154 Cover 159.jpg|Team Natsu and Juvia on the cover of Chapter 159 Cover 162.jpg|Lucy and Happy on the cover of Chapter 162 Cover 168.jpg|Team Natsu on the cover of Chapter 168 Cover 169.jpg|Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Carla on the cover of Chapter 169 Cover 170.jpg|Lucy and Lucy Ashley on the cover of Chapter 170 Cover 175.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 175 Cover 187.jpg|Lucy and Plue on the cover of Chapter 187 Cover 191.jpg|Lucy and Happy on the cover of Chapter 191 Cover 194.jpg|Team Natsu, Wendy and Carla on the cover of Chapter 194 Cover 198.jpg|Lucy, Happy and Carla on the cover of Chapter 198 Cover 200.jpg|Team Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel and Pantherlily on the cover of Chapter 200 Cover 207.jpg|Team Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy and Loke on the cover of Chapter 207 Cover 211.jpg|Lucy and Cana on the cover of Chapter 211 Cover 216.jpg|Lucy and her Celestial Spirits on the cover of Chapter 216 Cover 218.jpg|Lucy, Erza and Juvia on the cover of Chapter 218 Cover 220.jpg|Team Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Juvia on the cover of Chapter 220 Cover 221.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the cover of Chapter 221 Cover 223.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 223 Cover 226.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 226 Cover 228.jpg|Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart and Zeref on the cover of Chapter 228 Cover 230.jpg|Lucy, Juvia, Natsu, Happy and Gray on the cover of Chapter 230 Cover 231.jpg|Fairy Tail girls on the cover of Chapter 231 Cover 240.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 240 Cover 241.jpg|Fairy Tail on the cover of Chapter 241 Cover 258.jpg|Team Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and Juvia on the cover of Chapter 258 Cover 259.jpg|Lucy and Natsu on the cover of Chapter 259 Cover 301.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 301 Fairies at the Beach Cover.jpg|Lucy, Happy and Taurus on the Fairies at the Beach Omake Cover Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest Cover.JPG|Lucy on the cover of Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest Omake Fairy Academy Cover.jpg|Team Natsu on the cover of Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan (Omake) Megane-Fairy Cover.jpg|Lucy and Natsu on the cover of Fairy Megane Crossover Cover_Fairy_Fountain.jpg|Fairy Tail on the cover of Fairy Fountain Omake The_day.jpg|Lucy on the cover of The Day of Fateful Encounter Omake Happy's_Little_Job_3_Cover.png|Happy's Little Job 3 Cover Cover_Fairy_Hills.jpg|Lucy and Happy on the cover of Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Omake Cover_Rainbow_Sakura.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the cover of Rainbow Sakura Omake Omake_Coca-Cola_Cover.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the cover of Coca-Cola Omake 50th_Anniversary_FT.jpg|Fairy Tail on the 50th Anniversary Cover --.jpg|Lucy, Natsu and Happy on the Weekly Shonen Magazine Teams Participating 1.jpg|Lucy on Chapter 269 cover Cover 278.jpg|Lucy on Chapter 278 Cover Cover 279.jpg|Lucy on Chapter 279 Cover Cover 280.jpg|Lucy on Chapter 280 Cover Cover 291.jpg|Lucy on Chapter 291 Cover Cover 293.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 293 Cover 294.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 294 Cover 295.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 295 Cover 309.jpg|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 309 Cover 322.png|Lucy on the cover of Chapter 322 }} Kategoria:Galeria Kategoria:Grafika Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Grafiki Kategoria:Obrazy: Lucy Heartfilia